Realmente
by ex naru spp
Summary: No podría soportar tal tormento, frente de el  y semi-desnuda tendría que hacerla suya aunque tuviera que violarla en su mismo departamento / me negaras que no te encanta, vamos estas escurriendo de tan mojada que estas - ahh ita-itachi


REALMENTE

no debió de haber ido por ella, estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento, esperando a su compañera se alistara para la misión, - puta madre, no estaba tan sucia , es verdad estaban entrenando pero ni siquiera olía ml... de hecho olía ... demasiado bien - pero demonios es una mujer y una muy vanidosa - y para colmo lo dejaba solo y torturándolo con el sonido de la regadera - estaba tentándolo? - claro que no, ella solo se tomaba un baño, por dios está en su casa claro que solo era eso¡-

Realmente deseaba tener a esa mujer, - joder no podía soportarlo - como podía pensar de esa manera con ella, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en meterle su sabroso pene por la cola y lamer su vagina, aquellos pensamiento hacían que su miembro se endureciera debajo de su pantalón ,el sonido de la ducha se había parado y de el cuarto de baño salía una peligrosa ojijade envuelta "solo" en una toalla que cubría "solo" lo necesario, Ho Kami lo estaba torturando por haber gastado toda su misión solo en RAMEN instantáneo y no haber comprado nada de verduras o alguna otra remolacha que de verdad le aria bien a su salud¡ datebayo - no pareciera tanto una tortura, más bien una recompensa-

- sakura-chan¡ - claro que temía por su vida esta quizá pensaba que la espiaba y por eso salía en paños menores a la sala de su casa

- ha naruto había olvidado que estabas aquí¡

- quieres que espera afuera sakura-chan

- no naruto está bien está haciendo mucho calor quieres algo de tomar- decía la ojijade acercándose a el refrigerador y agachando su trasero

deverdad que parecia todo - a proposito - si eso era LO HABIA conseguido seria un - educado caballero con ella - pero dios - era un animal el que trai por dentro -

- no no.. eto gracias sakura chan - decía el ojiazul mientras trataba de esconder su ereccion debajo de un cojin

- deberás naruto estas muy rojo? -

- eto es por el calor sakura-chan, apresura a cambiarte se hace tarde para ir a mision- desia en tono nervioso mostrando su exaltación ella no idiota el algo se traia entre manos

- naruto¡ es que acaso tienes hambre

- Si pero de tu cuerpo - pensó¡

- .. no no sakura-chan es solo que

la pelirosa se acerco lentamente al moreno sentándose en sus piernas y mirándolo a la cara - naruto, hinata - la cara del moreno estaba rojo de seguro lo sentía su pene palpitando debajo del cojín, si lo sentiría estaba desnuda " o por dios desnuda" - hinata que - su voz y mirada cambiaron estaba excitado y estaba deseando comérsela hay

la pelirosa dejo salir un pequeño gemido ahogado en su garganta al sentir la mano del rubio tocando su pierna

- naruto ah..y la mision ? - subiendo aun mas la mano y acariciando la parte mas intima de su entrepierna el rubio se acerco a la oreja

- me vale mierda la puta misión sakura - colocando su lengua para lamer su oreja y besar su cuello lenta pero jodidamente delicioso

- tu me tentaste, sakura , tu sola me buscaste y ahora me vas a encontrar- sonrió maliciosamente levantándose con la ojijade en brazos y llevándola a su habitación

esa perra lo había echo a propósito, lo negaría, pero el tampoco era estupido y se había dado cuenta desde un principio de sus intenciones, - esta vez tendría que cogerla, aunque fuera a la fuerza- la coloco casi a golpes en la cama despojándola de la toalla y mirando su cuerpo desnudo

- estas mas buena de lo que pensé sakura-chan -

- na-naruto

- no quieras hacerte la inocente ahora sakura, lo se, realmente pensaste que no me daría cuenta?, -

- yo .. yo

introdujo dos de sus dejos en su vagina y coloco su pulgar en su clítoris , esta vez la cogería como a ninguna otra, la cogería tanto que la pendeja no podría sentarse- pensó

- haaa naruto para

- me negaras que no te encanta, vamos estas escurriendo de tan mojada que estas sakura-chan -

- ahh no na-ru-naruto haaa

- dilo el nombre del que te causa tanto placer maldita

- ahhh

Introdujo otro dedo y moviéndolos con rudeza y rapidez mojándose toda la mano de sus fluidos, acariciando sus pechos y rasguñando su pecho con la otra mano, agacho su cabeza y lamios sus pezones , haciendo círculos lentamente para después empezar a morderlos con sus dientes haciendo jadear de placer a la pelirosa que se desairaba del placer

- ahhh aaaa

volteo con rudeza a la "poseedora de sus carisias y pensamientos" separando cada nalga de la entrada de su ano, comenzó con solo recorrerlo con su lengua tenuemente y poco sentible para después colocarla completa haciendo gritar a la chica, introducía su lengua y después la sacaba lentamente muy lentamente, escupió en su entrada y paso uno de sus dedos volviéndola loca

- naruto no pares quiero mas - respondía entre jadeos a la pausa que hizo su "compañero"

- quieres mas?

- si mas quiero mas

- ruégamelo, ruégame, ruega que quieres que mi pito entre en tu culo

Continuo lamiendo su cola y recorriendo hasta su intimidad - se estaba volviendo loco deseaba penetrarla de un solo golpe y hacerla sangrar de tanto placer - pero deseba que le rogara, deseaba que se la mamara y deseaba que lo complaciera moviendo ese culo en su cara "solo para el"

- por por favor naruto méteme tu verga ya .. por favor

- no preciosa todavía no, estamos comenzando

el moreno se desbrocho su sudadera negra con naraja y su pants del mismo color dejándose en shorts y una playera negra, de su equipo ninja saco una kunai y paso con esta cada parte sensible de la pelirosa dejando marcas y uno que otro rasguño dedole una presión en el abdomen de placer y emoción - de plano ha esta, le encantaban estas cosas - se quito lo poco que cubria su desnudes y se coloco frente a su cara

Oh kami no dejaba nada a la imaginación, tenía una verga deliciosa grande y gruesa como todas la mujeres les gustaba, y esta ella se aseguraba que se la metiera completa

- chupala toda sakura

vamos un vaso de agua no se le niega a nadie pero ella comenzó lamiendo la punta lentamente que fregados se traía - lamio como pudo, no cabía en su boca y el se desesperaba - coloco sus manos en su cabello y la aventó en dirección a el para que la chupara toda esa sensación era deliciosa y ni siquiera su novia le hacia sentir eso

- vamos tócate para mi y lámemela toda

la ojijade le miro con perversión y coloco su mano en su vagina tocándose e introduciendose su dedo mas grande visiblemente para el ojiazul - aho dios su lengua recorriera gran parte de su verga - era tan buena o su maestra además de enseñarle ninjutsu medico le enseñaba una que otra cosa lépera

- grr - un ronroneo grave se escucho por toda la habitación mientras la chica sacaba de su boca lentamente su pene, acción que el moreno detuvo hundiendo mas su pene en la boca de la pelirosa, soltando su esperma por toda su boca - era demasiado - saco rápidamente su pito y vio como en la boca de la ojijade escurrían sus mecos líquidos ligeramente blancos. -era la visión mas excitante que había visto ni siquiera sus revistas porno podían con eso¡

Mientras que el olor invadió por completo la habitación, no podía esperar ningún momento mas

- incate - dijo apresurado el rubio nalgueando las pompas de sakura

agarro sus muslos y separo para ver la entrada que existía mas arriba de su vagina, escupió léperamente y coloco su pene aun duro en la entrada de su ano

- ahora sentirás perra lo que que te cojan delicioso

la mirada de la pelirosa se dirigió a los ojos del moreno que estaba enfocado en su culo y sin compasión alguno de un solo golpe introdujo su gran pene en aquella entrada haciendo gritar de dolor y excitación a la chica , sus movimientos fueron rápidos y agraciados y sus embestidas profundas y deliciosas mientras sus manos se introducían en su vagina rápidamente

- ahhh mas quiero mas

y como si fuera una condición que tenía que cumplir fueron ordenes para el rubio, sus embestidas aumentaron y sus manos rasguñaban su espalda - no podrás sentarte el día de hoy sakura - dijo su mente

- realmente estas muy estrecha y delisiosa

- ahh me encanta mas

- ahhh

esos gritos y géminos que pegaban embriagaban la habitación de aquel departamento - en realidad no olvidaría que hay el se la había cogido tan rico -

- aahhh

el moreno cambio rápidamente de orificio, estaba húmedo y excitante de plano era lo que el quería, cogerse a sakura por donde se pudiera, mientras que sus manos no se quedaban a tras aquellas caricias le hacían perder el control - ni siquiera hinata estaba tan buena para echársela -

estaban a punto de llegar a climax cuando naruto lamio las nalgas de sakura mordiéndolas y juntando sus piernas, acelerando su erección, escupiendo en su ano e introduciendo la parte trasera de su kunai dándole vueltas y sacándolo rápidamente, se pene palpito y su semen quedo esparcido por toda su vagina saco con cuidado de no manchar tanto, esta acción no resulto del todo posible al notar que la vagina de la chica empezó a chorrearse a mas no poder mojando sus piernas y sabanas era tan notable que las rodillas del moreno estaban húmedas

- te ha gustado verdad, te has corrido tanto que me has manchado sakura

- haaa

la chica estaba todavía jadeando y sintiendo las vibraciones en su trasero coloco su mano en su abertura y toco al grado de embarrarse toda la mano, el moreno miro con atencion tocando sus senos mientras la chica saboreaba la mescla de líquidos en su pucha

- sabe delicioso verdad, déjame probar - en descaro besando a la pelirosa mordiendo con sus colmillos hasta reventarle el labio y sangrarlo

- realmente me excitas

el moreno la abraso un momento dirigiéndola con el al cuarto de baño mientras la tallaba delicada mente entre besos y fajes detallados, se vistieron rápidamente ah salir de misión...

Me encanto sakura - después de misión quiero mas –

Ami también me encanto dijo la pelirosa hundiendo sus labios del moreno para seguir con su camino

Realmente al principio todo fue a propósito naruto-kun


End file.
